Talk That Talk (song)
"Talk That Talk" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, recorded for her sixth studio album of the same name. The song features American rapper Jay-Z, marking their third major collaboration following "Umbrella" (2007) and "Run This Town" (2009); the latter also featuring Kanye West. "Talk That Talk" was written by Ester Dean, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Shawn Carter, Anthony Best, Sean Combs, Chucky Thompson and Christopher Wallace, and the production was handled by Eriksen and Hermansen under their stage name Stargate. Def Jam Recordings serviced the song to urban radio in the United States on January 17, 2012 as third single from Talk That Talk. It was released in France as a CD single on March 26, 2012. "Talk That Talk" is a mid-tempo hip hop song that features a "futuristic beat" compiled with "hard drums" and "dirty synths". "Talk That Talk" received generally positive reviews from music critics, who praised the song's composition and the pair's collaboration. Although no music video was made for the single, upon the release of Talk That Talk, it managed to chart in multiple countries worldwide. In the United States, the song reached a peak of number 31 on the Billboard Hot 100 and also charted at number 25 on the UK Singles Chart. It was more successful in Israel, Norway, South Korea, and on the UK R&B Chart, where the song entered within the top-ten. In Australia it was certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) denoting shipments of over 35,000 copies. "Talk That Talk" was promoted with live performances across both sides of the Atlantic, including on The Jonathan Ross Show in the United Kingdom and on Saturday Night Live in the United States. Lyrics Rihanna Oh woah oh, woah oh, oh Talk that talk to me, yeah Oh woah oh, woah oh, oh Talk that talk to me, yeah Jay-Z Uh, I've been try'na chill Bitches wanna fuck me Every little city I go, fuck me Shawty musta heard Got the word out, move da' D Had to buy a bladder she like "Oh I gotta pee," ha ha ha Ran into a rocker in my restroom Singer slash actress in my bedroom Gotta have a ticket for a walk through Everything I do is big Real talk big money, I talk big homes I sell lotta 'renas, I call like getting don't Million doller voice, Paying through the phone We heading to the top, If you coming come on I'm flying out to Piza Just to get some pizza Flyin' out to Jamaica Just to roll some reefa Sex on the beach Left love speechless Instead of money talk Tell these other niggas speak up What's up? Rihanna One and two, and a three and four Come and let me know if you want some more You know what I like now get it right Boy talk that talk to me all night Yeah boy I like it, yeah boy I like it Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah Yeah, that talk to me, yeah Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah Say what you want to Say what you like to Say what you want me To do and I got you Tell me how to love you Tell me how to hold you I'm'a get it right On the first try for you 'Cause you ain't never had a woman like me yeah And you ain't never have another like me yeah Oh, so I'm gonna give it to you baby One and two, and a three and four Come and let me know if you want some more You know what I like now get it right Boy talk that talk to me all night Yeah boy I like it, yeah boy I like it Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah Yeah, that talk to me, yeah Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah What you say now? Give it to me baby I want it all now, give it to me baby What you say now? Give it to me baby Give it to me baby, g-g-give it to me baby What you say now? Give it to me baby I want it all now, give it to me baby What you say now? Give it to me baby Give it to me baby, g-g-give it to me baby One and two, and a three and four Come and let me know if you want some more You know what I like now get it right Boy talk that talk to me all night Yeah boy I like it, yeah boy I like it Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah Yeah, that talk to me, yeah Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah Oh woah oh, woah oh, oh Talk that talk to me, yeah Oh woah oh, woah oh, oh Talk, talk that talk to me, yeah Oh woah oh, woah oh, oh Talk that talk to me, yeah Oh woah oh, woah oh, oh Talk, talk that talk to me, yeah Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Talk That Talk Songs Category:Talk That Talk Singles Category:Explicit Songs